In the Wake of the Hour
by Uuljeung
Summary: "I have many fears, many regrets, that I wish could be reversed. So many souls that've been stolen because of the decisions I have made. At the time, the precise moment where I made these choices, I thought I was doing right for the world. But in the end, it turned out I was harming the innocent."
1. Hell's a Brink

**_Before I begin, let me start out by saying this is the first story, that I have posted on this site. So if you see any mistakes please, feel free to let me know. I can't speak English (verbally pronouncing the words are very difficult for me) very well, but I can read and write it (to a certain extent)._**

 ** _With that said, I will not get offended if there is any criticism that you may have for me, because I will understand._**

* * *

 _"I never asked you to earn me. I wanted only that you should need me."_

If there was one thing that I could say I was most comfortable with, it would be staying close to the ones I love. Those who bring me joy, who welcome me in friendship. Those who stay loyal and are ready to protect not only myself, but the others around them. Now, there may be some hardships, some worse than others however, there will always be a solution. Always...

I have many fears, many regrets, that I wish could be reversed. So many souls that've been stolen because of the decisions I have made. At the time, the precise moment where I made these choices, I thought I was doing right for the world. But in the end, it turned out I was harming the innocent. People and animals who hadn't a speck of darkness in their hearts, tortured, forced upon a spectrum of death.

Friendships that have gone to waste. Trust being broken. Irrefutable lying. All merged together to create a single, powerful, dark entity of hatred, that neither I, nor anyone I knew could control or destroy. It ravaged on the good, fueled by the bad, and nothing could stop it.

Stubborn. Ungrateful. Deceitful. All of which have been categorized unto me by those I thought could be trusted. Those I could lend _my_ trust to. It was a false reality, that I had wanted far too much for. I did all I could for them, helped them through each and every one of their problems, and they rekindle my gratitude with such hateful words?

All of which, I can't blame them for. They may be right. I have no control, not like I used to. What if I am ungrateful and deceiving? As of now, it's as if a shadow is lurking over me, casting the nightly ghouls onto me, changing the being I know I am.

I'm not evil. I'd hate myself if that were true. I couldn't forgive myself. Couldn't _live_ with myself. It wasn't my intention to have done what I did. I hardly even remember what I did. It's like the memory was wiped from my mind.

 _"Your path is not one of merit. Bring the recurring desires of your mind to me, every time they merge."_

Am I the bad guy?

Am I the villain of this story? ...

No, I'm not. I simply _can't_ be...can I?

I don't know what to think, don't know what to feel. If there was a single word that could explain this whole ordeal, it would be confusion.

Confusion.

It comes to me in a great quantity, unlike any other feeling. I don't like it, I can't help it. I can do nothing to stop it.

 _"They cannot shock me, for I willed them! And bring me your confusion, your fear, your craving, your anxiety, your inability to love the world, your hesitation to serve, your jealousy, all the deficiencies that defy your spiritual disciplines."_

* * *

 _ **I know it may not make the most sense as of right now, but trust me, any questions that you have at the moment will certainly be answered in the later chapters. Simply think of this first chapter as a small preview to the story that is to come!**_

 ** _It is short, but don't worry, the next chapters will be much longer! So be prepared for that!_**

 _ **I've had this idea for quite a while, but never got around to actually writing it until now. Hopefully it turns out okay, but who knows? It may be awful :/ Ah well!**_


	2. Cryptic

He was frightened, wading in the void of eternal darkness. He could hear not but the few cryptic murmurs lurking near and around him, threatening his very life. His body was numb, as if his blood had turned cold. He felt nothing but the crisp aura that was this empty void. His mind wouldn't allow himself to open his eyes, but he felt the presence of some other beings just inches away from his own muzzle.

He wanted to shout, but they wouldn't allow him to, for their paws gripped tightly around his muzzle. He wanted to run but again, his body went limp as he drifted forth into the dark.

"You've got nothin' to be afraid of," he could hear one say through a heavy accent. It was male, and although he knew he should fear it, he felt nothing. "We're here to help ya."

"Don't listen to that bumbling idiot," responded another, a gentler female, who was clearly the one the others feared, "He's no idea what he's saying."

"Like you do, Four?" Replied the first tone. There were others who backed up the male, yet were otherwise inaudible. He was likely to say more, had the voice with the feminine qualities not interrupted with curiosity.

"I've known this little idiot far longer than any of you!" She snapped, "Yes, I _know_ what I'm saying, because I _know_ this pupling far better than you!" She added, "And get your claws off him!"

The masculine voice snarled, but obliged. In doing so, he quickly lashed out a claw, nipping the front of the pups nose. Despite his visibility being low, he could feel his blood flowing from the wound.

"We get it," began the male, "you've lived in 'im fer a greater amounta time. But why's that put you in charge 'ere?"

"I've no time to answer such a foolish question," she answered, "leave him be!"

"Yer weakening," the male chuckled, "I can feel it. Soon enough I'll take ova."

"You know I've the power of you times ten. I could rid you before the blink of an eye," she exclaimed, "Now leave, Two!"

And with that, the voice was lifted away. The presence of only one was still felt, however, but the pup remained calm. The blood remained dripping from his nose, yet not a scent lingered about.

"He's right," rang the voice of the female, "There isn't much time before he takes over." A burning sensation was felt beneath his eyelids, and he shortly realised he could open them. Despite being able to do so, there was nothing to see other than the dark abyss.

"You're growing weaker, Rocky. You've the need to grow stronger. Build up some muscle," she continued, "if not, they'll take control and you'll be doomed."

* * *

He awoke to a knocking on his metal door, and a voice with a distant familiarity to it, "You up Rocky? It's time for breakfast."

That voice. Why does he know it? Where does he know it from?

He didn't reply to it, for he felt he'd lost his voice. It were as if it had feared to say anything.

There was a moment of silence, until the door quickly opened. "Rocky," the voice repeated. He saw the silhouette of another pup in the doorway.

Still confused and slightly frightened, he backed further into the small home.

"It's only me," it soothed, "you know i won't harm you." It stepped into the light, revealing its black and white spotted fur, a gentle grimace plastered across his muzzle, and his ocean blue eyes that could melt through butter.

Marshall.

The name instantly rang through his mind, and a feeling of rejuvenation swept him of his fear.

The mix half smiled, taking a step further, only to step in a puddle of a thick substance.

He looked down, which caused Marshall to look down as well, and both their eyes spotted the small red stain on the floor. Marshall stared back at Rocky, and upon closer inspection, he noticed his nostrils were leaking the crimson substance.

Sighing, he took Rocky's paw and led him out of the pup house. "They did this again, didn't they?" He asked, though didn't need a reply. "I'll get you fixed up nonetheless."

* * *

 ** _Crap! You can literally see the desperation in this chapter! I just had to get something up before any more time is lost._**

 _ **I want to, no, need to apologize for delaying this chapter. I haven't much time to write where I live. I'll try** **harder with the upcoming chapters!**_


End file.
